<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918479">Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Confidant (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason I wanted to write more for this pairing I thought about the movie and figured I’d write something just angst between Daniel and Nigel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Nigel Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You never cared about me”Daniel spat out </p><p>“I’m trying to be your friend again man”Nigel says </p><p>“Bullshit”Daniel sneered </p><p>“I sent you letters while you were locked up”Nigel says </p><p>“You never sent them to me”Daniel replied </p><p>“I wrote you as often as I could”Nigel tells his old friend </p><p>“I found the letters in your damn closet”Daniel replied</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>